No Longer Needed
by bubblyblush
Summary: The Inu Gang replace Kagome with Kikyo, though its only to protect Kagome. Kagome over hears and runs away to another village where she slowly begins to rebuild her life but with Naraku still lurking around she goes to destroy him and find the jewel shards with her new friends and family. Though Inuyasha isn't about to give up on his beloved Kagome and searches across japan for her
1. Replaced

**No Longer Needed **

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Mum! I haven't got long before I have to go back but I can stay for lunch though. Souta I got you this game that is very popular in the feudal era." I greeted everyone and gave Souta his game I got while visiting one of the villages that we had exercised a demon at, by the time I had finished demonstrating the game to Souta mum had called us for lunch, "Wow mum this is huge." I stared at the food on the table. Sushi, rice balls, egg omelets, octopus wieners chopped fruit and a giant bowl of salad.

"I thought you could bring some back for your friends to eat." Kagome's mother replied smiling at the hungry girl grabbing a tortilla ready to fill with chicken.

"That would be great; I'll eat first and then bring Inuyasha back to help me carry something." I said while chomping on my lunch, but suddenly I felt a pang in my heart when I thought of my friends back in the feudal era then brushed it off as hunger. Once I had eaten all I can I went back to get Inuyasha like I had said.

"Touch down." I said to myself as I reached the ground, I jumped out and skipped to the village but as I walked past the farmers and people working they all looked up to me sympathetically and sadness was visible in their eyes. _I wonder what's going on._ I shrugged it off thinking that it's just they've been worked to hard and continued on walking till I got to Kadae's hut.

"My reincarnation is nothing but a mere copy of me. She lacks in everything and can barely hit a target." Kikyo said within the walls of the hut, unaware that the said miko was listening outside.

"I completely agree," My eyes widened as I could hear Miroku agreeing with her, "That's why you're replacing that useless, incompetent, and stupid reincarnation with you, Kikyo. All she was good for was seeing jewel shards but now that we have you there's no point string her along."

Silent tears began streaking down my face as I furiously wiped them away with my sleeve; I just didn't understand why they were doing this.

"So does everyone agree that Kikyo is now officially replacing _Kagome_?" Sango said my name with such distaste, and it was worse than being shot with an arrow. My heart began beating faster, begging someone to disagree.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Miroku replied.

"Yeah sure." Shippo answered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she considered him a son and he had just agreed to abandon her with everyone else. Kilala just mewed in agreement; meaning she too wants me gone is the way that I translated it.

"Did you even have to ask?" I could practically hear Inuyasha's smirk, "There will be no complaining from the wench ever again, that alone was enough to agree."

"Let us finish the divine lunch that Kikyo has prepare for us. This is also so much better than Kagome's era's food." Miroku stated.

I didn't need to hear any more nor did I want to, thankfully the wind had carried my scent in the opposite direction. More sympathetic looks and I finally understood why they offered only that emotion; they knew what was going on inside the hut. Though blurred vision I made my way back to the well but I bumped into someone. I found it to be Kadae.

"I heard what was going on in my hut between ye group and my sister, I'm very sorry to hear what they have done to ye." She rubbed my back soothingly and continued, "It's not that I don't love my sister but it's disgusting the way she has treated ye and she needs to be put to peace. Will I see ye again?" I looked up to see longing in her eyes.

"Of course but I need to go home for awhile first to think over what I'm going to do." I replied and put on the best smile I could manage.

"I hope ye still have to priestess clothing I gave ye when ye first came to this time." Kadae said.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"A priestesses clothing will give ye more power and strength, where it all the time and train well and eventually you will surpass Kikyo and prove your not weak." I looked at me with determination; I smiled at her suggestion and thought it over for a second.

"That sounds great, Kadae I'm sorry but have to go but do you mind taking a message for me?"

"Why don't ye write it down and I'll give it to them when I see them which I think would be a better idea. I'll meet ye at the sacred tree."

"Sure, thank you again Kadae, I'll be back as fast as I can."

I ran to the well and flipped over the side landing gracefully on the ground in my own time. As I burst though the door to find everything and paper to write a note on mum called out, "Kagome, where's Inuyasha?" Mum asked, which caused my too burst into tears again, I told her what happened thought sobs and she sighed.

"Let me pack your bag and you write that note so Kadae isn't waiting long, ok?"

"Sure," I got out a note pad and wrote down everything that I needed by this time mum had finished packing and brought down some other things that looked vaguely familiar.

"These are your weapons that have been given down from generation to generation. They are Pure Heart and Tainted Twist. You'll subconsciously know the technique when you needed them most, only you can wield them." She placed them securely in side of my yellow bag next to large lunch boxes, I ran and changed into my priestess clothing and said my good-byes. I jumped down the well, surrounded by the warm blue light.

Once I reached Kadae I apologized for being late and making her wait but she understood, I gave her the message and showed her the two swords. "I haven't put any of this in the letter but if you think it's wise to tell them then please do."

"It will have to depend on what occurs between now and then, but ye must be on ye way before Inuyasha or Shippo pick up ye's scent and also it's better to start training before ye meet with Naraku or Inuyasha. Good bye for now Kagome child." She pulled me into a hug once more.

"Good bye Kadae," Tears threatened to fall but I left so she couldn't see them. I felt a pull, like something was summoning me to another nearby village. Wondering what I was sensing I headed in that direction, putting my mask in place so I don't cry when I enter the small town.

**Hello readers! **

**I got this idea from another writer but unfortunately they no longer were writing, and it only went up to chapter 8. I have written it in my own style and used my own ideas but based it on the other story so I'm not copying!**

**Please review and I'll update after 5 reviews. **

**Until next time, Bubblyblush**.


	2. Mummy

**No Longer Needed **

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As I entered the village I was going to begin my search around the village, seeking what was summoning me here, but I found a large demon attack and destroying many hut and leaving injured townspeople. I reached for the bow that was slung over my shoulder and a sacred arrow, I aimed it carefully as Kikyo's words came back to me …_She can barely hit a target…_ I'll show them. I felt my rage turn into power as I fired the arrow completely vaporizing the demon and a light pink glow showered down on everyone. Once the light had gone, cheering and clapping was heard all around me.

"Thank you priestess, we are forever grateful."

"How did you do that, it was AMAZING!"

"I've never seen such power in my entire life, you must stay the night as a thank you for your kindness in getting rid of the demon that was plaguing our town," An old man offered me.

"Excuse me but how did you do that?" A small village boy asked.

"You must have many different experiences and deep feelings; I managed to turn my feelings into my power. That's the best way I can explain it." I replied hoping that it will satisfy him.

"Thank you miss, you also healed everyone in the village, you must be tired so you can stay with our priestess." He said and the old man nodded, both of them led me to the priestess.

"I'm terribly sorry, have yet to introduce myself. You may call me grandpa; everyone else does so it makes it a little easier." He smiled.

"I'm Ezra miss." He told me in a cheerful voice.

"Well Ezra before I meet the priestess would you like me to take you back to your family? It can be scare and lonely walking back by yourself." His face fell a little.

"My family passed away in a fire." He replied.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such a thing." I said with my voice full of sorrow, but he smiled again.

"Don't worry, you didn't know." He reassured me.

"Would you like to stay with me so I don't get lonely and you can show me around? I can also tell you many stories too." His face lit up even more if that is possible and he hugged me tightly.

"Thank you so much miss. I love stories!" Ezra exclaimed, I hugged him back and turned around to Grandpa who was watching the scene.

"You are very kind miss. He is tease by the other children for not having a family; I have done the best I could to support him but he still finds it hard." I nodded and he continued to smile.

"By the way, please call me Kagome, both of you." I told them. _How happy are these villagers, they are always smiling. Don't get me wrong, it's nice to see smiling people instead of ones with sympathy or sadness on there faces but it makes you wonder if you're in a trap or something._

"Lady Ayla, sorry to disturb you but there is a very special visitor here and you may want the meet her." The priestess emerged from her room, her hair was a gold-yellow color, her eye are a brilliant green and her skin pale and glowing, lit by the suns rays. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Are you Kagome?" She asked shocked, I was confused to how she knew me but decided to ask questions later and nodded at her own question.

"Lady Ayla, Kagome got rid of the giant demon and heal all the injured villagers with on arrow in a few seconds. She said she used her feelings." I turned to me and asked, "Do you think you can teach me?" I couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes and they reminded me of Inuyasha, making my eyes water.

"Maybe we can see if you have powers too but don't be upset if you can't because not many people can." I buried my face into his hair.

"Ok. I know you probably want to talk so can I come back later?" He asked shyly.

"Of course you can! I'd be happy to see you again later." I waved good bye as the old man promised to bring him back later, and took him back to his house.

"Kagome is something wrong?" Ayla asked as I turned to her, my smile faltered and I broke down into sobs, she seemed to panic and tried to calm me down. Once I was calm enough to talk I told her everything from start to finish/now.

"I'm sorry; this isn't how I wanted to meet you. I've been here 1 hour and I'm already a burden." I half laughed with no emotion.

"If I was in your shoes I won't have been able to deal with all of this and I wouldn't have been able to stop crying. Also I'm impressed by what Ezra told me, I definitely know that you're very powerful because only you can do something like that."

"Well, apparently I can't hit a target, I'm useless, incompetent, stupid, and the list goes on. Even the one that I love couldn't even accept me as a friend. I'm such a failure. I must have been slowing them down from the beginning, and they must have always hated me." I sobbed again.

"These so called friends of yours are way off the mark. I've only just seen you and I can see the type of person you are by the way you speak and act. Ezra doesn't talk to anyone and is rather closed off from everyone; it took me a long time to get him to open up. He acted like he had known you all his life and naturally said anything to you."

"Really?" I asked with a smile tugging the corners of my lips.

"Really, I swear." Ayla crossed her heart and we both giggled. Eventually dinner came around and Ezra and Grandpa came back.

"I have some food that mum made in my bag, I think that should be more convenient." I suggested. Over dinner I became rather close friends with Ayla, Grandpa and Ezra.

"Kagome, can you tell me a story?" Ezra asked.

"Sure but when you are ready for bed." He nodded, "Would you be so kind as to stay with me to night?"

"Of course, thank you very much Lady Kagome, you have done so much for me but I apologize as I have nothing to offer you in return." I hugged him and he seemed stunned.

"If you stay with me then that can be your repayment, ok?" A tear rolled down his cheek but it was a tear of happiness.

"Ok." Then the most unexpected thing happened, I wasn't sure whether I was hearing things or he actually called me _mummy._ I smiled anyway at the thought, _even though many bad things occurred today, I gain a lot too. Like new friends and strength. But I feel like a real family with these three people. At this village, it feels so relaxing and homely._

I told Ezra many stories and even though he wanted more I told him he had to sleep so he could hear the rest tomorrow, and like a good little boy he went to bed after Grandpa had gone home. Ayla and I also went to sleep, but knew other matters needed to be discussed but after a big day like this, they could wait till morning.

In the morning, Grandpa came back and we all had breakfast. I showed everyone how to make pancakes, but they defiantly didn't last long. Grandpa was going on a stroll so everyone join him; they seemed to think that this was a good opportunity to take me sight seeing. I met everyone in the village and was thanked many times for healing their wounds. I stopped at the small bizarre going on in the middle of the town and bought Ezra a bag that he like because it was just like mine, buying some fruit and thing that I could eat along my trip.

Once we got back Grandpa asked me a question, "Are you planning on leaving?" I turned around.

"Yes, I broken the shikon jewel and I need to fix it as well as destroy Naraku." Ayla flared at that name.

"Then I want in. I'm not letting you take on that monster alone and I need to avenge my mother and father, he killed them." Ayla state obviously not going to take no for an answer.

"I want to go to, I will protect mummy-" Everyone stared at the young boy but I smiled as he hid his face from everyone.

"It's ok Ezra, you can call me mummy if you like." I told him.

"Really, I can call you mummy?" He peaked though his finger and I could see his sky blue eyes. I pat his dark blonde, thick hair and pulled him close. "Thank you mummy." I kissed his forehead lightly. "I still want to come with you though. I will protect mummy because it's a mans duty." He puffed out his chest and I giggled at how adorable he was.

The rest of the day involved games and playing in the dirt, which I didn't mind because I needed a bath anyway. I kept thinking about what Inuyasha would be doing but quickly snapped myself out of those thoughts. We all decide to eat early so we could discuss plans on leaving.

"Mummy, I know of a hot spring that will help you relax a lot and we can have a bath together." He exclaimed in excitement.

"Ok let me grab my shampoo and conditioner." I rummaged around the large bag and found the items I was looking for and saw the weapons mum put in. _I better ask about training and these weapons_.

"Mummy, what is amoo and conshina?" Ezra asked and I laughed at his pronunciation.

"It's called Shampoo and Conditioner." I said slowly enough for him to catch, "It makes you smell very nice like a flower."

"But boys shouldn't smell like flowers! That's for girls!" He exclaimed.

"Well all the girls will like you and the stinky boys will be jealous." He seemed convinced.

"Will everyone like me now because I have a mummy?" Ezra asked rather sadly.

"You shouldn't worry if they don't like you, mummy had friends but they all said that they didn't like me so I left, they chose another people they liked better." I told him.

"They are bad people if they don't like you mummy, they are jealous because you are THIS beautiful," He used his hand to exaggerate, "and very clever too!" He is so sweet and caring.

"Thank you very much, and you are THIS handsome and the cleverest person I know!" I used my hands too and caught him in a hug. We both giggled and I felt a strange feeling, _I've never felt like this, I feel like I have never known happiness, is this what mum felt like when she was with me?_ We both walked to the hot spring together hand in hand.

"That tickles!" Ezra laughed as I washed his hair, "It really does smell like flowers but I like this smell. Will I smell nice like you mummy?"

"I guess so." I said as I poured water over his hair. He began laughing again. We got back to the village and I was greeted by friendly faces, they were plowing the fields and harvesting the crops.

"Lady Kagome, here please take these vegetables. I hope they will satisfy you for dinner with Lady Ayla, Grandpa, and the young man there." Ezra shied away and buried his face in my baggy clothing. "I heard that you have taken him in as your son, and I'm very happy for you both. The children do tease him as I'm sure you're aware of now, but Ezra is a very cheerful, happy boy that deserves happiness himself." Ezra smiled at the man and he smiled back and offered the vegetables.

"I'll take them mummy, because a man has to carry heavy thing so that the lady isn't troubled." He puffed his chest out and took the vegetables.

"Why don't we both carry some, I'd like to help you too, sweetie." I smiled at him and the kind villager. "And thank you for your kindness, good sir."

"Thank you." Ezra replied, his blue eyes were sparkling and shone with happiness as he passed me some of the food and we walked back to the hut.

Later that night everyone eat the delicious food and got straight to business, I tried to convince Ezra to go to sleep while I had the discussion with Grandpa and Ayla but he said 'I have to know how to protect mummy, though.' He also gave me the puppy dog eyes that no person of their free will could resist. I finally agreed realizing that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok where do we start?" I asked looking back and forth between Ayla and grandpa.

"Tell us what has happened up until we met you, child. It may give us an idea." Grandpa said. I took a shaky breath and told them everything; I had my eyes closed so I couldn't cry. "It seems you love this half demon, am I correct?" I nodded with teary eyes and he continued, "I think it would be in your best interest to find the one named Koga, even though he may be demon he will be of great asset to you group, he also loves you." He smiled and cheered me up.

"I planned on travelling alone, well with Ezra now. I think he is with Ayame now though, but I don't mind because I wasn't attracted to him the first place, and it didn't matter what I told him he still called me his woman." I laugh at the memory. "So do you think you could train me? Oh I also have something I want to show you which should be useful in that department." I went to my bag and brought out the Pure Heart and Tainted Twist.

"Oh my dear." Was grandpa's reply, "I never thought I'd see them again." He said quietly as he took them from me and studied them. "There still in great condition too."

"How do these work? Is it possible to train with them?" I asked practically begging for an answer.

"Yes they are ancient and are the most powerful weapons known beside the shikon jewel of course." Just then I brought out my shards of the jewel and they both gasped. "You have shards child?" I nodded.

"My friends and I collected them before I was replaced with my incarnation." They looked at me and I explained how we are living at the same time.

"I see, and your story is rather complicated don't you think?" Ayla asked and I nodded with a smile.

"So can you train me, Ayla?" I asked.

"Yes, I can. Oh and by the way you can called me sister, though we've spent two days together, it feels as I have known you forever." I nodded with fresh tears in my eyes when she agreed and said that. Ezra, who had fallen asleep while I told the first story, I picked him up and placed him in my sleeping bag.

"I plan on leaving tomorrow," I stated.

"I am leaving with you, I forbid my sister from having to fight this evil hanyou alone."

"You can go with me, you have a village to protect but if you are that desperate to fight along side me than I will call for you when the final battle approaches."

She sighed, "Very well but please promise me you'll visit regularly, I need to know your safe." She took my hands in her own and I nodded.

In the morning we set off early and say good-bye to grandpa, heading in the direction of Kadae's village. With me hoping and praying that we won't bump into a certain half demon, or his gang which now included Kikyo.

* * *

**Hello readers!**

**This was a really long chapter and a few things may not make sense but correct me if you find anything wrong please. Don't worry this is an inukag. The original was written by xHeartlessKairi. Although her story doesn't have Kagome with a child calling her mummy (I thought that would be cute and Inuyasha's reaction would be hilarious). In the next chapter it will be in centered in Inuyasha's group for most of it, this will be when they read the letter Kagome has written and realizes that she has heard them. **

**Keep reading and review, I need 5 more reviews to upload the next chapter, which has been already written. **

**Bubblyblush.**


	3. The Letter

**No Longer Needed**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**With Inuyasha's gang. (Plus Kikyo)**

"Don't you think that Kagome would have come back by now?" Sango asked when Kikyo had gone to bathe in a hot spring. At that moment Kadae walked into the room, noticing that the subject she had been waiting for came up but she say in the corner without a word.

"It is rather peculiar, don't you agree Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I do but I can't go back to see her with Kikyo around me." He said lowly, "We only agreed to this to protect her." Just then Kikyo walked in and looked around.

"What's going on? Why is everybody so quiet and look sad. Is it because you miss me?" She said fanning her self, but it was visible that Sango was biting her tongue holding back any insults she was thinking of.

"I'm going for a walk, Miroku will you come with me?" Sango asked avoiding any eye contact with the self righteous bitch standing in the room.

"No, ye will not be going anywhere." Kadae finally spoke up from her corner. "Ye all have explaining to do and so do I." Everyone seemed dumbfounded, they understood that they had explaining but why would Kadae explain anything. "Why have ye abandon Kagome after everything she has done ye all?"

Kikyo looked outraged by her question, "Because she is worthless and is only a copy. They have all finally been released from her, and seeked me out to replace her. She was dragging everyone down and only whined and complained to and about my sweet Inu here." She looked at Inuyasha with what were meant to be loving warm eyes but only shined with death, sorrow and self pity. "She is useless, stupid and couldn't hit a target if it was standing still."

Many started to fume including Inuyasha but Kadae held disgust for her older sibling, "Well none of you ought to worry about her again." They all looked up, except Kikyo, in a panic not understanding where this is going. She fumbled around and brought out a letter and placed it on the floor in front of her. Sango approached and took the letter cautiously and opened it and read it silently. By the time she had finished reading her eyes were wide with tears streaking her face.

"What does it say?" Miroku took the letter knowing Sango couldn't talk though her violent sobs. Miroku then read it out loud:

_Dear Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Inuyasha._

_I over heard everything that you guys said in the hut today and I sincerely apologize for being such a burden. Please forgive me for everything._

_Sango, you were like a sister to me and best friend, I'm so thankful that I could spend that time with you. It was nice being able to talk to a girl here that I thought understood me. By the way, you and Miroku both have feeling for each other and I hope that you get together, because underneath the lecherous side of Miroku, he is a good man and I know he will take care of you._

_Miroku I'm sorry for writing your secret above but it has to happen one day, and there's no time like the present. Try to keep your cursed hand under control for Sango and it may result in less injuries. I'm glad I met you and you were like an older brother to me, I found it easier to talk to you than my own brother back home._

_Shippo, you felt like a son to me but I guess I got carried away in my own little world. I hope you grow up to be a big strong demon, and one day you might be able to beat Inuyasha in a fight. Good luck, and don't bug him to much, don't forget to take care of Kilala!_

_Inuyasha, I'm glad I met you and am sorry I got in the way of you and Kikyo; I see that there is not room in your heart for me. Even so, I still love you but I hope to move on with someone else and forget that feeling so it will no longer burden anyone._

_I hope I do get to see you all again one day but for now, forgetting everything is probably best thing to do for all of us._

_Love, Kagome._

As Miroku finished reading there was silence, everyone processed the words in the letter. "Finally, it was about time that the wrench found her place but does she think that anyone will love her? She's still delusional." Inuyasha got up without a word and punched her stomach, making her double over in pain.

"No one calls her those names but ME!" Inuyasha bellowed as everyone was still in shock with the letter and now that Inuyasha punched Kikyo in the stomach, no one expected this to happen in a million years. He slowly calmed down but not by much, "Go and never show your face around me again because I'm not sure if I could control my anger." His claws dug into his skin causing blood to pour from the fresh wound created.

"Why do you do this Inuyasha? I thought you loved me." Kikyo asked still on the ground in pain.

"How could I love something like you, you self righteous bitch." She got up still holding her stomach and glared at everyone but received more threatening glares in return, so she headed to the door knowing she couldn't do much in this state.

Once Inuyasha had calmed down he turn to Kadae, "You said you have a few things to explain and how did you get that?" He pointed to the letter Miroku was going over again.

"Once Kagome heard ye, she ran to the well and I found her in tears. I calmed her and spoke to her asking what she will do and she replied that she will write a letter letting ye all know she understands. I waited for her to return by the sacred tree but she told me something's," She paused, "But she should explain them when ye all meet again. She has gone to collect the rest of the shards and destroy Naraku alone."

Everyone remained silent and Sango burst into tears, sobbing into Miroku's clothing. "I'm not about to let her forget me or move on with anyone else. She is definitely not facing this alone, and I'm the only one that is allowed to protect her." inuyasha whispered to himself, his bangs still covered his eyes but you could see a tear dripping down his face. "What do you say we set things straight?"

"Did you admit to loving her, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked ignoring his question.

"Mind your own business monk! Are you guys coming or saying?" Inuyasha headed to the door.

"Of course, but first I suggest dinner and sleep so we can focus tomorrow." Everyone agree and headed off to sleep after dinner, _Kagome, please forgive me. I need you…_ Was Inuyasha last thought before dreaming of reuniting with his Kagome.

* * *

**Hey readers **

**I know this is only short but I needed the scene where they read the letter. Plus next chapter with be longer to make up for it. Thank you for all the reviews, I got so many more than I expected and I'll take the advice and not upload after a certain amount because I only have six chapters written (but I've been re-writing everything and am going to re-redo the 6th one) so it'll be hard to get them done on time, but I'll still do it as fast as possible.  
**

**If you have any attack names or character names and description please PM me because I'll need a few more and I have one OC character now.**

**Next time, Kagome will meet up with Kadae, training will commence and will Kagome master the Pure Heart and Tainted Twist attacks? Will she meet with Inuyasha? Does Inuyasha search for her or continue with his quest?**

**Until next time, Bubblyblush.**


	4. Strengthening Her Powers

**No Longer Needed **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

***MUST READ* Kamisama hajimemashita/kamisama kiss has just announced a second season for its anime. No joke, it has been proven, just google it.**

* * *

Ezra and I walked peacefully along the dirt road but we both stopped to have a break and Ezra wanted to pick some flowers. We weren't that far from the village, I could just see it through the forest. Not close enough that Inuyasha, Shippo or Kilala will smell my scent but it was close enough for me to feel any demonic auras. I spread my power across the land any tried to feel Inuyasha's presences, but they seem to have gone which was a huge relief on my part.

"These are for you mummy!" Ezra exclaimed, running over with a bunch of daisies in his hands.

"Thank you very much, sweetheart, there beautiful." I replied giving him a hug.

We both continued to eat some fruit I got from the villagers while. We soon finished and continued onwards, I knew not to go to the well or the sacred tree because Kikyo and Inuyasha are probably making out, like hell I'd want to see that! So I decide that I would wait 100 meters in the opposite direction to the well and scared tree, just to be sure that they were gone. I meditated to gain some strength and focus my energy around me while I waited and was completely absorbed in nature when I sensed an unfamiliar presence lurking in the shadows, I became alert when I heard rustling in the near by shrubs.

Grabbing Ezra I ran a little way to the village and in the edge of the forest I stopped, "Ezra go to the village priestess but if she isn't there then call any villager tell them I need some help ok?" I tried to calm my voice but I was so scared for him, I didn't want anything to happen to my son.

"What's wrong mummy?" Ezra picked up on my panic and also began to panic.

"There's a demon near and I don't want you hurt, please do as mummy says." I hugged him tight and he nodded and started running in the other direction to the village.

"Who goes there?" I asked aloud while grabbing my bow and loaded an arrow. Then a very large demon approached and swiped at me, barely missing me. Suddenly the memory reoccurred, _merge my feelings…Feel happiness…_I felt warmth flow thought me and looked down to see one of the swords were glowing, I grabbed the handle and pull it out of the sheath. Following my instincts I concentrated harder. A light pink light wrapped around my body and began pulsing; I shouted the first words that came to mind.

"Pulsing Love!" I carved a quick symbol in the air and destroyed the hideous wrinkly demon, completely vaporizing it like I did to the one in the village. I collapsed to my knees trying to keep balance with my bow as I heard foot steps running towards me.

"That was spectacular lady Kagome!" A few villagers exclaimed.

"Very good child, I see ye have improved greatly in the few short days." Kadae had said.

"My mummy is amazing! Did you see her?" Ezra was jumping and clapping, "Mummy you look tired, are you ok?"

"I'm fine; I just think I used a bit much energy." I smiled trying to reassure him while sitting against the stump I meditated on.

"May I ask why ye have a child, Kagome?" I giggled and went to explain.

"His parents passed away and may people in the village tease him for not having a family. I took him in as my own, made a new sister and …. What else did we do?" I asked playfully.

"We played lots of games and I smelled like a flower because of Shampoo and Conishiona. Mummy killed a big demon and healed everyone at the same time with one arrow. Mummy got another family, and everyone loves her THIS much!" He used his hands and everyone laughed.

"He is a rather adorable child ye have Kagome." Kadae told with a giggle.

"I'm not adorable I'm strong and brave. It's a man's duty to protect the ones he loves." Any statement about a man's duty came with his signature pose, puffed out chest and cheeks while trying to stand tall. The villagers couldn't hold it in any longer and went into a fit of laughter but neither could Kadae and I.

"Of course Ezra. You're a very brave man aren't you?" He nodded and smiled. I let Kadae know everything that has occurred and she told me about what happened with the letter. "It's my fault. I'm still causing problems and I'm not even there! I shouldn't have written anything I should have just left and not said anything."

"Nonsense child, ye did nothing of the sort. If anything I'm glad ye did because it got rid of my sister and Inuyasha was trying to escape to see ye but he couldn't because Kikyo held onto him. They left an hour ago but I sent them in the opposite direction incase ye weren't ready to see them again." Kadae told me.

"Thanks I'm glad you did I don't think I'm ready yet to be honest," My gaze drifted to the young boy picking flowers for the elderly woman, "Besides, I've started a new chapter in my life and Ezra is a big part of it, as well as the new family I made. I don't think I want to change anything at the moment. I also have to concentrate on increasing my power plus defeat Naraku."

"Well I think it's about time we start training ye." My face lit up at the suggestion and got up forgetting my fatigue, and Kadae looked astonished, "Are you sure your ready to move, the amount of power you used could have put a priestess in a coma for a week."

"I have to be strong for Ezra and I need to protect him from danger. If he is ok then I am too." I replied with a love filled voice.

"Ye will make a great mother to ye's adopted son, child." Kadae look at me with happiness in her eyes. "When shall we start training?"

"Now please. I really keen to try out everything and master it as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Kagome but if ye feel tired ye must rest, ok?"

"Deal, Ezra can you come over here? We are going to be training and I need you to be the judge and tell me how I'm doing ok?" He ran over and nodded. _It keeps him occupied and out of trouble_.

"Kagome I need you to focus on your source of energy,"

"What if I don't know what that is?" I responded.

"Close your eyes, feel everything around you, the spirit of everything living and everyone you want to protect." I did as she said and it was a wonderful experience, I felt calm and at ease like all the weight has been lifted from my shoulders. "Feel everything flow though you and increase your feeling, your power, your spirit and soul." Once again I did what I was told and I could feel it increase when I relaxed more. "Release everything, feel freedom, relaxation and tranquility." I sunk deeper into the trance and I could feel everything for miles. I could feel the impurity and darkness in the air disappear and leave happiness, delight, love, and calmness everywhere.

"Open ye eyes slowly while keeping your trance, see everything though pure eyes." I tilted my head back and opened my eyes slowly, realizing I was in a ball of warm light. The sky was visibly pulsing with my light while I continued to enjoy this feeling I could feel the air becoming even calmer as the wind blew by, brushing my face. I was now floating, still wrapped in my warm sphere of light. "Now slowly come back and ye need to reverse the trance to do so."

Everything died down and I touched the ground lightly feeling refreshed. "Kagome… I can't describe how incredible that was! I also believe that you power can stretch more than that because ye should feel stress when ye's reach you powers limit." Kadae spoke with mild shock.

"I felt so relaxed and free… I could feel for miles around and all the darkness and evil become pure." I informed them.

"Ye's power is unlike any priestess I have known before. Midorkio and ye have similar powers but it can be a burden or a gift but if ye's heart remains pure then ye power will increase beyond imaginable limits." Kadae informed me with a serious tone.

"That doesn't mean you aren't allowed to feel sadness. In fact, because you have felt many things and been in many situations your heart and soul have become stronger, which increases your power. Soon Naraku better watch out or he'll be a crisp." Kadae lightly joked.

"Ezra what do you think of that?" I looked towards the boy whose mouth was hanging open, "Honey are you ok?" I asked getting worried that he wasn't moving.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ezra burst with excitement and jumped around. "Can I train so I can protect mummy?" His eyes began pleading.

"Of course child," Kadae turned to me, "Is it ok with ye Kagome?"

"Sure but don't let him do anything too dangerous." I replied.

"Thank you mummy, I will become strong and protect you from the bad people, ok?"

"Ok, Ezra. I'll watch you." I smiled at the young child's efforts, while Kadae decide to get him to help her around the village lifting 'heavy' objects with me following close behind.

"Kagome I think Inuyasha is due back soon, he didn't want to wander to far incase ye did return. If ye do not wish to meet him then ye best be off." I nodded in acknowledgement and turn to my son who had recently come out off the hut from his tiring job, and I convinced him to leave with the promise to come back soon.

"Ye know we will meet up with them sooner or later. Ye can't avoid it forever." Kadae told me as I said goodbye.

"I know but I can try, I'm sure they'd rather not see me either." I looked off into the distance at the setting sun.

"Nonsense Kagome, Inuyasha was crying when he learned that ye had heard what they had said but was more upset at the thought of ye finding someone else." I looked back at Kadae but I didn't want to give myself hope.

"Bye bye Grandma." Ezra hugged Kadae. They had formed a rather strong bond in the time they shared together and Ezra asked if she could be his Grandma. Of course no one can say no to his puppy dog expression.

"Goodbye Ezra, ye will come back soon right?"

"Yep." Ezra replied in his usual cheerful manner.

"I know but I think we should meet with Koga and Ayame and begin traveling before Inuyasha appears. I propose we leave tomorrow, early morning to get a head start and hopefully be at Koga's by sun down." She pondered for a second and Kadae nodded in agreement.

"Wise choice, Kagome." Once we returned to our village we ate dinner and went to sleep early, I know we will have a long journey ahead of us.

**Hello readers **

**Thank you for all supporting my story and I know I said this one would be longer but I couldn't find any ideas for training. Will Inuyasha meet up with Kagome? How will they all react if they see her again? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Thankyou for the support everyone and i will keep updating as fast as I can!  
**

**Bubblyblush :D  
**


	5. 1st Meeting

**No Longer Needed**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**(Inuyasha's gang that evening that Kagome has visited)**

Inuyasha and the gang walked into kadae's village rather depressed, they did not find any traces of Kagome, or any jewel shards. Inuyasha was deep in thought, also feeling guilty and alone without Kagome when her scent hit his nose. He instantly pause not sure whether he was going insane or what, but her scent still linger around to his amazement and it seemed fresh. "Kagome…" He breathed out as the rest looked up in confusion but were ignored by the half demon as he raced to Kadae's hut with but one thought and hope. That hope was soon extinguished when he looked around frantically to see no Kagome.

"She left awhile ago." Was all Kadae said from her spot in front of the fire where she was preparing dinner, she looked up at Inuyasha and saw his face drop and an expression of heartache cross his face followed by anger.

"Why didn't you stop her or convince her to stay, you old hag!" Inuyasha bellowed at the old woman as the rest of the group walked in.

"What's going on? Are we missing something here?" Miroku asked calmly, and Shippo gasped as realization struck him.

"She was here wasn't she Inuyasha. I can smell her scent everywhere in the village and on Kadae." Everyone looked just as shocked but Inuyasha continued to seethe with rage for the old priestess for not stopping her.

"What happened and why isn't she here? Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked the questions that everyone were thinking of.

"I do not have to answer ye Inuyasha and I think ye should find her and ask for ye self, do ye agree?" Kadae proposed not wanting to get in to the situation that would make Kagome angry.

"How can we find her when we don't know where she is?! You know where she is and I know you do so spit it out! She isn't in the north like you said is she?!" He was getting more aggravated by the second but Kadae managed to keep her cool, never faltering once which was probably because this happened on numerous occasions.

Kadae sighed as she could feel the intense stares coming from everyone in the room, "If I tell ye where her current location is then I have a few conditions of my own." She stated looking up to everyone who made no move in the silent atmosphere, "One: Ye will no longer ask me any question about her. Two: Ye will not tell her of this and three: I will tell ye at midday tomorrow."

They seem to mull over the conditions and realized that this will be the only way to find her, "Fine but there will be no more delaying after that and you must tell us at midday, no later… I need to find her…" Inuyasha whispered the last sentence to no one in particular but Kadae gave a smile as she heard the heart felt comment.

"Was she ok when you saw her?" Sango asked, everyone froze and waited for her answer.

"Yes she was fine…" Her words also hid something but no one pressed on it as it could blow their chances on getting a location and they didn't want to hear any bad news.

* * *

**~With Kagome~**

**(This is in the morning of the next day)**

"Rise and shine sister! I made you some breakfast and I think it turned out alright but I added berries to see what it would turn out like." Ayla came in and woke me up, I was fighting the erg to fall back to sleep when Ezra came in.

"Come on mummy," He said in his most adorable childish voice, "We get to start our adventure today! You can't sleep mummy!" I groaned but proceed to slowly get up, I couldn't see any light outside and everyone in the village seem to still be asleep.

"Ok, ok I'm up, but do you think you could get mummy some breakfast while I get ready?" I asked, "Ayla can help you ok?"

"Sure mummy lets go lady Ayla." Ezra bounced off in delight and I moaned again and got up, changed into the priestess uniform, and headed to the kitchen where I could smell inviting aromas floating to my nose, making my stomach growl. "It's all done mummy, I cooked them so I hope you like them."

I took a bite of the berry pancake and look to Ezra who was waiting in anticipation for my approval. "They are delicious Ezra! Why don't you and I cook dinner together since you are a great cook and I can teach you a lot more things if you like?"

"Yes please mummy, I'd love to!" He jumped and hugged me, wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap.

"Here comes the airplane," I made my weird intimidation and scooped some pancake into his mouth.

"What's an airplane?" He asked confused.

"It's like a giant metal bird that flies high in the air and carries people to where they want to go." I said trying to help him understand, "They have lots of them in mummy's time."

"I want to go on one! Can I go on one please?" The puppy dog eyes appeared and of course I couldn't say no but oh well.

"I'm going with you this time whether you like it or not! I couldn't stand not knowing if you were ok or not, please let me come sister." Ayla begged.

"Ok, but the minute you are injured you must return to recover no if, buts, or maybe's."

All was agreed to, as we finished breakfast.

Once breakfast was finished we headed out and began our journey to Koga's den to meet him and Ayame, hoping they could join us. While we walked we played games, sung sing-a-longs, raced, picked flowers (or Ezra did anyway) and talked about the good times. I learnt a few things about Ayla's family and how the village was destroyed but knowing that just made me want to destroy Naraku more.

By lunch time we had reached the base of Koga's mountain and decide to have short break before going up but it turns out we didn't need to as Koga's wolves found us first but they recognized me and scare the living hell out of Ezra and Ayla. While they both clung to me for support, not sure what was going on, the wolves howled calling their leader who came running down with Ayame close behind.

"Hello Kagome what brings you here?" Ayame asked with kindness.

"Hello, long time no-" Ezra started to cry, abruptly cutting me off.

"Mummy I'm scared! The scary wolf will eat me!" He pointed to the wolf that was sniffing him as he tried to climb up me to get away.

"MUMMY?!" Koga and Ayame blurted out, I calmed down Ezra telling him that 'mummy's friend wouldn't let them hurt him' he stopped crying but still kept hold of my neck for safety, making sure he watched the wolves so they won't get any closer.

"I guess there's a lot to explain." I said stating the obvious, "But can you please tell your wolves to let him alone because as you can see you're scaring him."

"Yeah sure, how about we all go inside though because it seems like this will take some time." Koga grabbed me by the waist and Ayame took Ayla. It was easier for them to jump rather than wait around all day. We all went to the slab of rock they called a table, "So tell me everything from start to now." I took a deep breath and proceeded to explain my very complicated situation.

* * *

**~With Inuyasha and the gang~**

**(It is now midday)**

Inuyasha stormed up to Kadae with a scowl plastered on his face. Everyone else followed did the same, "The time has come hag, now tell us where Kagome is. We've been patient and followed your conditions now hold up your end of the deal."

She sighed and shook her head at his lack of respect, "Ok… Kagome is in south at a nearby village and came back yesterday to let me know she is ok, as I told her to. She left because I told her ye were returning and returned to the village she came from." Again the old woman's voice contained a secret but no one but Inuyasha noticed, they were just glad to know they should be meeting up with Kagome soon.

None of them wasted any time in getting to the village and it was mid-afternoon by the time they had reached it. Miroku approached a woman passing by and grasped her hand "Will you bare my child, my lady?" He said to the woman who was now blushing, earning him a swift hit to the head with Sango's hiraikotsu.

"Pervert." She muttered before walking to a villager working in the fields, "Excuse me sir, do you know where the priestess Kagome is?"

The villager shook her head and looked at her apologetically, "Sorry miss you missed them, and she left in the early hours of the morning." Inuyasha's fist clenched and his bangs covered his eyes. _I missed her… Kadae knew this, I'm going to get her back for this if I can't find her by the time I get back… Kagome, where are you?_ Inuyasha pleaded mentally, but a small paw got him out of his trance.

"We will find her right? And then she'll join us again?" Shippo asked looking for some reassurance but Inuyasha himself didn't know whether they'll find her but he had to be strong for the others.

"Yeah Shippo, we will." He replied, "Do you know where they we heading?" Inuyasha turned his attention to the villager.

"No sorry only grandpa will know, he is the elder of the village. I can take you to him if you like?" He smiled and Miroku nodded and thanked the man as he led the way to the temple. Inside still had Kagome's scent and a few others mingled with it. The villager went to search for the one named grandpa and he soon return with the elderly man.

"Hello, what brings you here?" He asked.

"We are looking for the priestess known as Kagome." Sango replied, the old man seemed to study them for a second.

"Well first I think introductions are necessary, you all may call me grandpa, everyone does and it makes things a little easier." He smiled at the visitors, "May I ask for your names?"

"I am Miroku, this here is Sango, with Kilala, there is Inuyasha and this one here is Shippo. Please don't be frightened, these demons with bring no harm to your village." Miroku pointed to everyone while introducing them. Grandpa nodded in acknowledgement and seemed to continue to study them silently.

"So you must be the travelers Kagome was talking about. It's so upsetting to see such a kind heart lady as her so emotionally hurt." He looked up for a brief moment registering their expressions but Inuyasha held his head low so his expression was unreadable, "But by the way she describe you people, it seems like you wouldn't do such a thing." They looked up surprised by grandpa's judgment.

"We just wanted to protect her; we never meant to cause her harm." Shippo said, and grandpa smiled genuinely but seemed to have a sad expression at the same time. "Where did she go?"

"I cannot say for sure, they were going to visit a friend and ask them for help in their journey but I don't remember where or who it was, I'm sorry, but I welcome you to stay the night." He offered, the group turned to each other and turned back to the man.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality and we would gladly stay here for the night." And with that they we lead to their rooms, but decided that they would go for a quick look around the village but Inuyasha went to where Kagome's scent was strongest and laid down next to it and in haled deeply, soon he begun to relax and was put at ease for the first time in awhile.

* * *

**With Kagome **

**(After explaining her complex situation with Koga and Ayame)**

"That stupid mutt! How dare he replace you with that clay pot!?" Ayame tried to calm him down but was flaring in anger herself.

"So are you two a couple now?" I asked curiously and saw that they blushed a little which gave my sister and me the answer. "I'd take that as a yes." They nodded but did say anything relating to that topic.

"I still love you as a sister Kagome and I'm sure Ayame does too." She nodded.

"Thanks you guys and I'm very happy to hear that." Ayame knew I never had feelings towards Koga, "but back to business, I want to ask you whether you can join Ezra, Ayla and I on our journey to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel."

"You didn't even need to ask." Ayame replied, "We still need to avenge our comrades, plus we need to get the jewel completed." Ezra cheered and we laughed.

"That means I get to see wolf man and wolf lady, right?" He asked.

"Yes and their names are Koga and Ayame." I pointed. We walked to the entrance of the cave while Koga told his men to keep guard, and again they picked us up and jumped to the bottom.

"Weee!" Ezra shouted but Koga laughed at the child, "Do that again!" And as Ezra asked Koga did it again. Soon we reached an open area and Ayla told me that we should train regularly to gain speed, strength, awareness and accuracy. I agreed and Ayla told me that I should learn to use my swords this time in order to create a strong barrier.

"Ok now take out your swords and hold them to the side of you." I did ask she told me like a good little girl, now feel you energy and project it into your swords." Again I followed her instructions, "Feel the presence and spirits of everything around you" As I did so I could feel nothing but pure bliss and freedom; I projected my energy into the swords and felt them get warmer by each passing second. I opened my eyes slightly and could see and pink glow drifting around me like the wind, just then another phrase came into my mind like that last time I destroyed a demon. I cut the air with my swords.

"Phoenix barrier!" I screamed as a huge phoenix surrounded everyone protecting them inside of its see-though orange flaming walls, I held it with ease.

"Ok that will do Kagome." I let it down slowly and turn to the awestruck spectators.

"Amazing, I have never seen a barrier of that kind before, and you power in astounding Kagome." Ayame cheered and gave me a hug.

"I have never seen one quite like that either; I can't believe dog-turd said you're weak. I didn't know he could get any stupider." I giggled at Koga's comment/insult and Ezra came flying at my with his hands wrapped around my neck.

"My mummy is so cool!" then he turned to Koga with a puffed out chest and cheeks, "I need to be strong too so I can protect mummy. Can you train me to be stronger because you look very strong." Koga smirked and told him he would but he would start training tomorrow.

"I think that will do us for now but we will practice that and the one Kadae have shown you yesterday. You have improved immensely though sister, I m very proud of you." I smiled back at her and we headed in the direction I felt the next shard.

After about half an hour of walking we reached the destination only to realize that Naraku was already there. Everyone got into a battle stance and grabbed their weapons while I hid Ezra in the nearby trees and stood by to make sure he was safe. "Hand over the jewel Naraku!" Ayla yelled, Koga's ears pricked up and turned to me.

"They've sensed Naraku and are heading in this direction." I gasped and frantically looked around at what to do but always kept Naraku in my peripheral vision though he couldn't see me yet, I was glad for Koga's inhuman hearing. Ayame rushed to the hut across the hillside and brought back a cloth. She rubbed it against Koga to put his scent on it and arranged it on my head.

"Wear this and it should hide you for the time being." She said I replied with a quiet thank you as she and Koga jumped into action when Inuyasha and the familiar gang appeared. I didn't look in their direction as tempting as it was

"Who's that Koga? " Inuyasha said and I knew he was pointing at me because Ayla was on the other side of Naraku, but as for me I couldn't move due to my son hiding in the bushes.

"Wow dog-turd you're getting dumber by the second, and are you really sure you don't know?" He retorted after landing no kicks on Naraku. I decided that I would have a try at hitting him this time but Naraku didn't seem to understand who I was since instead of getting into battle mode I was hiding Ezra.

"I won't be affected by an arrow fired by _you_. You pathetic human." He laughed evilly.

"Well we see about that." I whispered to myself making sure only I could hear it but I was worried whether Inuyasha heard me with his keen sense of hearing.

"Are you stupid Naraku?" I thought for sure that he had figured it out, "Of course it wouldn't harm you." My group and I sweat-dropped.

"I dare you to try and harm me you worthless person." That hit my last nerve and I notched an arrow to my bow while he continued his evil laugh.

"You asked for it!" I yelled completely forgetting that Inuyasha and everyone else were there, I put a large amount of energy into my arrow and fired. He instantly vaporized and what was left fell to the ground. "Guess his too much of a coward to face us, so he sends a demon puppet." I said to no one in particular.

"Ka-Kagome? Is that you?" Sango asked. I froze and realized my mistake; I needed to get out of here. Just then Ezra came running towards me.

"Mummy that was so cool! You got rid off him with one arrow just like before!" I smiled slightly and picked the boy up but he sensed my distress and looked at the people in front of me then hid his face in the crook of my neck, "Mummy are you ok?"

"MUMMY?!" They asked, well more like screeched. It just seemed to be the same reaction every time.

"Yeah but I think we should go now?" Completely ignoring them, I turned my attention to Koga, Ayame, and Ayla nodded in agreement. Ayla brought out a round looking object and threw in at Inuyasha's feet exploding with purple dust, hiding us and giving us a chance to escape. I held tightly on to Ezra and Koga picked me up and began running at a neck breaking speed but not before I looked back to see a frantic Inuyasha, who had made in out of the purple dust, searching around in a panic.

"Kagome!" He yelled and kept calling my name until I could no longer hear them, I let out a sob and Ezra kissed my cheek.

"Do you want to go back to see them?" Koga asked slowing down a little but I shook my head. When I saw them I felt my heart drop as I remembered everything that they said to Kikyo about me. I just don't get why Inuyasha acts like this when he clearly didn't want anything to do with me, and I didn't see Kikyo with them either; I guess that Kadae told the truth. I felt a tear slip down my face.

_I cause problems and I'm not even there! Why can't I do anything right?!_ I screamed at myself mentally.

"Mummy you still have us right?" Ezra asked in a childish tone, snapping me out of my mental bashing.

"Of course I do, and I wouldn't change that ever." I replied and his face lit up like a child on Christmas. Eventually we came to a stop because Ayame and Koga needed a rest. Ezra and I went to search for food in the surrounding shrubs and I told him to stay with me and help me carry anything I find, I didn't want him to wander off alone and get hurt. We came back with various things, since I found a village just beyond the clearing that we are resting at.

"Hello how can I help you miss?" The man that was selling food asked.

"I'm just looking for a few ingredients for now…" I told him the ingredients and he got them for me and gave me a discount seeming as he recognized me from when I fought off and demon from the village. "Thank for your kindness, I may come back later to buy a few more things," with that I left and returned to the clearing.

"Where did you find that? Because I seriously doubt you'd find that in a bush." Koga asked. I explain the village is on the other side on the trees so I bought a few things to make a filling snack.

"What are you making Kagome?" Ayame asked peering over my shoulder while I got the fire going and grabbed a pan from my bag.

"Pancakes, if you find some berries or honey it tastes even better." I replied to the curious wolf demon.

"I'll find some," Koga raced off at incredible speed and I resumed cooking with my mind wandering back to Inuyasha but soon to be snapped out of the thought with Koga's return. "I found some in the top of a tree, but the bees seemed to get pissed off with it." He stated as he put the honey inside one of my jars in the mysterious yellow bag.

I finished off the cooking and finally let Koga have one since I kept swatting his hand away, I put the honey on it and he practically inhaled it. "This tastes delicious Kagome." He told me between eating (inhaling) his second one, the others nodded as their mouths were too full to talk. I began eating as well before they all disappeared. Koga and Ezra were having a competition to see who could eat the most but Ezra dropped out after his 4th leaving Koga victorious with a huge grin. I swear he can be more of a child than Ezra. I let my mind wonder again and wondered whether I should have stayed to talk but knew it would make no difference and end in an argument.

"Hey are you ok? You seem a little out of it." I assured her that it was nothing; she studied me for a second before she seemed to believe me, "Why don't we stay here for tonight? I mean, we're already settle and most likely far enough that Inuyasha and Shippo won't detect us. Plus the village is just over there so dinner is practically done." Ayame proposed. It seemed like a logically idea.

"Why not?" Ayla said and everyone began to chat away again, with us girls taking about how Koga is no different to a child and Koga and Ezra talking about how strong they were but stopped there conversation to disagree with our comments with his nose turned up making us all laugh.

"Really Koga? Because I think you just proved our point more than yours." I said trying and failing miserably to not laugh at him. Koga tackled Ezra lightly for laughing at him.

"It's a man's battle to the death!" He exclaimed and Ezra's face lit up, but this was an evil smirk.

"You're going to teach him bad habits and then it'll be your problem." Koga shrugged and said that he could handle a little kid, but Ezra turned out to be a fast little kid and ran under Koga's legs hiding behind Ayla. They played for ages and even when they stopped Koga and Ezra were eager to continue to prove who's stronger and manlier. I went back to the village and bought meat and some vegetables, leaving Ezra with Koga because neither of them wanted to give up on their little battle.

_Koga makes a great father figure in his life, I can tell he'll be a great father one day._ I snapped back to realty when I approach the clearing once again. I smiled at the little scene before me; Koga had his feet on Ezra's stomach, lifting him I the air while Ezra pretended to be a bird.

"So who won the fight?" I asked.

"I did!" They exclaimed at the same time, "No I did! Nope I so won!" Koga growled and Ezra tried to copy but it seemed more of a grunt/moan. Koga began to tickle Ezra and they were both laughing. I went back to the preparation of dinner, but soon they both waddled over to me.

"Can I help you mummy? You said that you would teach me." Ezra asked.

"Yeah me too I want to help." Koga said.

"Ok, I don't mind. How about all of us take turns to cook together from now on?" I asked and they seemed eager to do so. I gave them instructions that we basic enough to follow and they did so perfectly, Koga flipped the meat and Ezra pull all the cut vegetables in a pot as I organized another fire. Once everything was done we enjoyed our dinner together, Ayla and Ayame went to look for a hot spring for later but found none.

I did however find a nearby stream of fresh water and refilled the bottles I carried around. Once I got back it was almost pitch black, so I put Ezra in my sleeping bag and slipped in next to him. "No wolves will eat me will they?" Ezra asked sleepily.

"No because Koga and Ayame will protect you. You have seen how strong they are right?" I asked.

"Yeah but his not as strong ask me." He replied.

"I heard that kiddo." Koga said from where he laid down, Ezra giggled as soon drifted to sleep.

"Thank for playing with him Koga. I don't think his had a male role model in his life, well none that he would remember." I knew Koga wasn't asleep.

"His a good kid and is fun to be around. I might just make him one of my pack since his just that strong." He said sarcastically, but chuckled. "I think you should get some sleep and I'll keep first watch then Ayame will take over."

"Will you be okay staying up that late?" He cracked one eye open and looked at me with a smirk.

"If you promise to make those pancake things in the morning." I agreed seeming as we did he enough ingredients left to make some. With that I drifted off to sleep to a peaceful land where none of my troubles could reach me.

* * *

**Hello and thank you for reading! **

**I hope this makes up for the two shorter chapters last time and this one took me two days to write since school was a major interruption. I can't believe I wrote 10 pages and I wanted to keep writing too but I needed something to write in the next chapter. **

**Please review so then I can upload the next chapter for you guys, sorry if this seemed to go on a bit.**

**Next time, will Inuyasha finally catch up to Kagome and explain everything? Will Kagome learn a new technique and increase her power? Find out next time and remember to follow and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**No Longer Needed**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**(This is after the Naraku demon puppet with Inuyasha)**

"Kagome!" I yelled continuously while jumping in all directions trying to sniff out her scent but to no avail. I started to run in the direction they would have gone and began to smell Koga. I stopped realizing that I forgot the others and headed back to tell them to hurry their asses up. "Guys, I can smell Koga scent leading that way." I pointed in that direction.

"Why don't we walk for awhile and then set up camp in that direction because they would obviously be expecting us if we charged off in that direction plus Koga would have been able to run further than we could get, even with Kagome in his arms." Miroku told us and everyone agreed.

_She shouldn't be in his arms… She needs to be in mine and mine alone…_ I clenched my jaw and fists just thinking about how he held her. It gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. "Well what are waiting for?" I leapt of in the other direction and then stopped…_ Mummy... Has Kagome already moved on? _Shippo seemed to have read my mind.

"I didn't know Kagome had a son already… To be honest with your guys, I thought of her as my mother." Miroku pat his head sympathetically.

"Well we were the ones that pushed her away." Sango said sadly, "Even if we really didn't mean to." She added. Everyone continued the walk in silence after that. Eventually we stopped and set up camp for the night and we knew that Kagome and her new companions weren't far off because to wolf stench was getting strong. As the sky darkened I was so desperate to go and hold Kagome and apologize but the kid scared me. I didn't want to know that Kagome has found someone else, or that she didn't need me anymore. If it weren't for these thoughts then I wouldn't be here at my own camp.

Sango prepared dinner but it wasn't as good as Kagome's, I missed her scent so much and everything seemed some plain and boring now. Just then I could smell Koga approaching and see the familiar whirl wind heading in our direction, I stood in battle stance ready to face him but all he did was stop in front of me and sit down.

"What do you want, wolf?" I asked with venom, "Shouldn't you be off with you _lover_?" I was disgusted at the word especially when it related to Kagome and another man.

"She's guarding Kagome, Ayla, and Ezra right now so it's fine." He replied in a calm tone and it surprised most of us. No insults, argument, or even bragging in his voice.

"Wait, just to clarify. Who are you referring to?" Sango asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Ayame, I gave up on Kagome and fell in love with Ayame. I still love Kagome but as a sister." He paused and looked around at everyone with a scowl, "But Kagome hasn't been her cheery self, and she told me what you guys did. From her view, I can say that I was disgusted with you people but if I look at the situation more clearly. I know you wouldn't do that with out a reason, though I really do hope you have a reason…"

"Of course we have a reason you scrawny wolf! It was to protect her! I couldn't get away from Kikyo long enough to see Kagome and explain, do you really think THAT low of me that I'd purposely hurt the only person that ever accepted me." I began to calm down once the fact that my male competition has been eliminated began to sink in.

"Whether you intentionally or unintentionally hurt her, you still did. She loves you but-" I cut him off.

"No she doesn't! She fucken move on after 4 days, if she loved me she would still wait for me!" My anger return at full blast, but Koga hit me square on the head like I do with Shippo.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Your more of a retard than I gave you credit for! She adopted the kid mutt, Ezra was picked on for having no family in his town and he took an instant liking to Kagome, he accidentally called her mummy once and Kagome adopted him."

I felt really stupid then, "Anything else you ask Kagome personally." He turned to leave.

"How can we when she keeps running away?" I inquired, and Koga sighed.

"Just let her cool down for a while, she'll come round, she's too forgiving for her own good." Koga smirked.

I only nodded.

"I better get back before Kagome notices anything. I don't wanna feel her wrath… believe me, with her new swords that can kill anything in one swipe…" He shivered at the thought and I wondered what swords she had. I voice my thoughts.

"What swords she only has a bow?"

"No she gained to swords that have been in her family for generations, there called Pure Heart and Tainted Twist." Everyone gasped.

"There the most powerful weapons ever made, they make Inuyasha's sword look like a toy, the legends say that when to swords are used together in an attack then it can cause mass destruction for a hundred mile radius. How does Kagome have possession of such swords?" Sango spoke up and everyone was amazed at what it can do.

"Looks like Kagome don't need us anymore." I laughed bitterly and the pain, heartache and tears brimming in my eyes were hidden behind my bangs.

"Don't be stupid, mutt. She only has a barrier and one attack practiced but not mastered, the Pure Heart's attack was by chance from what I've heard, a demon had attacked her but she had vaporized it with the attack." Koga looked directly at me, "She still needs your protection. Whether she'll admit it or not, and she still loves you."

I looked up and Koga was actually smiling as he continued, "She was crying when we left you guys back in the clearing."

Koga left us at that and returned to Kagome, I hoped and prayed that Kagome would forgive us… and still love me…

* * *

**Hello Everyone! **

**Thank you to those who read and reviewed.**

**Will Kagome allow the Inu gang to join her once more or will the pain just be too much to bare? I haven't really got much planned for the next chapter so please give me some suggestions.  
Also i have 2003 word so it may not have some grammar and spelling right, so bare with me.  
**

**Until next time, Bubblyblush.**


	7. Notice for all stories

I've decided that I won't be updating any chapters for any of my stories untill i have finish them because of a PM that i received stating that my story 'sucked balls' and so on (i'm not going to repeat all of it). I will keep the stories i have so far up and I'll still do my promised OC's but i just won't be updating till the whole story is complete.

Sorry to those who have been loyal and followed, please keep me as a _favorite author _or whatever it's called and check back every week or so. This goes for all of my stories. Any one-shots i complete will still be uploaded.

my apologies, Bubblyblush.


End file.
